Miraluka
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Miralukans are remarkably similar to Humans, except for two important and distinctive differences. Miralukans have no eyes, but they have a natural ability to "See" by using The Force. Since they appear Human- including their speak and mannerisms- Miralukans attempt to blend with Humans when traveling throughout the galaxy. Thus, estimating how often they travel or how many live off their home planet of Alpheridies is difficult, but the number is relativity low. To make matters worse, the Sith Lord Darth Nihilus consumed the colony of Katarr after the Jedi Civil War. Currently, no major centers of Miralukan life exist outside of their homeworld and colonies, though individuals might be encountered anywhere in the galaxy. It is highly unusual for an entire sapient Species to be Force-sensitive. Given their connection to The Force, it is common for Miralukans to join the Jedi order. In fact, several Miralukans became central figures in shaping the Jedi traditions after the Jedi Civil War era. The strength of a Miralukan's connection to The Force varies by individual. Miralukans who are not powerful enough to become full-fledged Jedi serve the order in supporting roles. Most live lives similar to that of a normal Human. Miralukans and Humans tend not to intermarry, given the unpredictable and often unhappy genetic results. A rare exception is Krynda, daughter of a Miralukan father and a Human mother. She was born with both Force Sight and functioning Human eyes. Miraluka Characteristics Personality: '''Miralukans are a thoughtful, cautious, and deliberate Species. They have little interest in personal gain or glory. Some have a strong desire to follow their own path, due to their connection to The Force. They remain committed once a course of action is selected. '''Physical Description: '''Miralukans are similar to Humans. They cover their featureless eye sockets with cloth or visors, especially when training. '''Average Height/Weight: A typical Miraluka stands 1.8 meters tall and weighs 75 kilograms. Age Groups: Miralukans age at the following stages: '''Homeworld: '''The terrestrial world of Alpheridies in the Abron System, in The Expansion Region. '''Languages: '''Miralukans speak Miralukese and Basic. They can read and write by "Seeing" through The Force. '''Example Names: '''Damaya Guru, Embrul Joff, Jerec, Q'Anilia, Shoaneb Culu, Visas Marr, Zebron Tadro. '''Adventurers: '''Miralukan adventurers are almost always Force-sensitive. They can be of any Class, but are often Jedi or Force Prodigies. Miraluka Species Traits Miralukans share the following Species Traits: * '''Ability Modifiers: '''All Miralukans receive a +2 bonus to their Intelligence, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Dexterity. Miralukans have keen minds, but their reliance on The Force to perceive their surroundings prevents them from reacting as quickly as most. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Miralukans have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Miralukans have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Force Sight: '''Although blind, Miralukans can "See" by using The Force. They act normally, without taking any penalties for blindness when in the presence of living creatures, or life of any kind. This trait enables them to make Perception checks, and read and write as a sighted person. They can ignore the effect of darkness as if they had Darkvision. Miralukans cannot, however, detect creatures that are "Invisible" to The Force such as the Yuuzhan Vong and the Ysalamiri. These creatures have Total Concealment from Miralukans, as do creatures in areas the dampen or suppress The Force. ** Additionally, the Miralukans ignores all penalties to Perception checks from Cover and Concealment (But not Total Cover or Total Concealment). Miralukans do not increase the DC of Use the Force checks made to Sense Surroundings against targets with Total Cover. * '''Conditional Bonus Feat: '''A Miralukan who has Use the Force as a Trained Skill gains Force Training as a bonus Feat. * '''Automatic Languages: '''All Miralukans can speak, read (Through their Force Sight), and write (Through their Force Sight) both Basic and Miralukese. Category:Species Category:Miraluka